Buen perdedor
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Si había algo de lo que él se enorgullecía, además de ser un buen perdedor, era de ser un buen amigo.


**Disclaimer:** _Rurouni Kenshin_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Buen perdedor

.

Desde que era muy joven y vio la cabeza del Capitán Sagara expuesta al público a modo de trofeo para el gobierno, es que Sanosuke pensó que no había nada en este mundo que pudiera derrotarlo. Es decir, no podía existir algo peor que perder a tu padre y toda tu familia en un solo día.

A partir de ahí, Sanosuke adquirió la –mala- costumbre de meterse en peleas innecesarias y salir siempre vencedor. _Zanza_ jamás perdió, no importaba cuántos o qué tan fuertes fueran sus adversarios. Y pudo valerse de eso para sobrevivir hasta el momento.

Claro, hasta que su trabajo consistió en pelear contra Himura Battosai. ¿Quién diría que el famoso asesino del Bakumatsu sería el mismo espadachín con cara de tonto que conoció esa misma tarde? Y que, además, andaba acompañado a todos lados por dos niños.

El más joven no parecía tener más de once años, y para su propia sorpresa, le recordaba mucho a sí mismo cuando tenía su edad. La chica parecía ser tan solo un par de años mayor que el primero, bonito rostro y agradable aroma, pero no era ninguna belleza exótica. A él simplemente le pareció demasiado joven y delgada como para fijarse en ella; quizás en unos años más, cuando fuese capaz de llenar adecuadamente su vestido, lo pensaría nuevamente.

Suponiendo, claro, que la vería luego de vencer a Battosai.

Sin embargo, las cosas resultaron siendo de una manera muy diferente a como él las había pensado. Partiendo por el hecho de que no le ganó al tal Kenshin, sino que, muy por el contrario, perdió estrepitosamente contra él, y claro, todo lo que eso implicaba, como, por ejemplo, que por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, había sido vencido en batalla.

Ahora que lo recordaba, fue ahí cuando todo empezó realmente.

Con una sonrisa, con una mirada alegre y otra enfadada. Con ese largo cabello negro que se elevaba con cada movimiento de su cuerpo y no podía evitar sentir que su cara ardía cada vez que sentía el aroma que se desprendía de su ropa. Porque a pesar de su primera impresión sobre la chica, no pudo más que arrepentirse luego de visitar el dojo a diario.

 _Jou-chan_ , como había comenzado a llamarla él, de pronto, tenía más defectos de los que él podía contar, como que no era capaz de cocinar nada que fuera comestible, o que poseía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enfadaba y que gracias a Yahiko –y a él mismo, la verdad sea dicha-, eso ocurría varias veces al día. Así como también que seguía sin poder llenar adecuadamente su vestido, o que… en fin, suma y sigue. Todas y cada una de ellas formaba parte de una larga lista que le decía a gritos que se estaba metiendo entre las patas de los caballos.

Pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Porque de la misma forma en que se enfadaba y gritaba, también era capaz de contagiarlo con tan solo una de sus sonrisas, hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar porqué había fruncido el ceño en primer lugar. Para él era una sensación extraña, inédita y muy confusa, que lo había volver una y otra vez al dojo con la excusa de buscar algo para comer, cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era reírse del –mal- sabor de los intentos de Kaoru por cocinar.

Porque, claro, hasta eso era lo de menos si podía verla todos los días.

Al final, a Sanosuke parecía importarle un bledo el hecho de que la _Señorita_ siguiera sin poder llenar su vestido como era debido, porque él siguió mirándola a partir de aquel día en que se desmayó del cansancio luego de perder por primera vez contra Kenshin, aún en contra de su propia sentencia al conocerla.

Por un momento, Sanosuke pensó que comenzaba a volverse loco. Y lo cierto era que no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad, porque el ex peleador callejero poco a poco se iba dando cuenta que se había enamorado de la linda dueña del dojo que lo había acogido sin miramientos aun cuando había llegado ahí a causarle problemas a sus habitantes.

Sanosuke Sagara se había enamorado de una chiquilla.

Y no de cualquier _chiquilla_ , sino que de Kaoru Kamiya. Lo malo era que él era, quizás, la persona menos indicada en el mundo entero para estar con ella, quien era demasiado voluble e ingenua como para soportar las bromas de Megumi, quien tenía una bondad lo suficientemente grande como para acoger en su casa a un montón de desadaptados, como si no significara nada en realidad –salvo que sí que lo hacía, para empezar, ella era una _señorita_ joven y sola, y _ellos_ eran hombres-.

Lo peor de todo –porque lo que ya está mal siempre puede ponerse peor-, era que se había enamorado de la única chica a la que no podía tocarle ni una sola hebra de su largo cabello. ¿Por qué? Fácil, pues porque había decidido fijarse en la única fémina que decididamente jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia, miraría en su dirección. Al menos no de la forma en que a él le hubiese gustado.

Porque Kaoru Kamiya también estaba enamorada, y no era ni más ni menos que de Kenshin Himura.

¿¡Esto era algún tipo de maldita broma o qué!?

Ante la frustración, no pudo más que golpear lo primero que tuvo en frente en un intento por desahogarse. Pero como él tenía mala suerte y eso no iba a cambiar nunca, ese _algo_ terminó siendo uno de los pilares de manera que sostenían en techo de la casa y, para coronar, justo en el momento en que Kaoru pasaba junto a él.

—¡Sanosuke, ¿es que pretender terminar de derribar mi casa?!— le gritó enfadada, haciendo que _Zanza_ saltara del susto.

—L-lo siento, Jou-chan— se disculpó él con una sonrisa nerviosa—, no esperaba que me estuvieras viendo.

—El que te haya visto o no, no lo hace más o menos grave, idiota— se puso las manos en jarra y frunció el ceño, para luego reemplazarlo por una mueca de resignación, como las que le dedicaba a Yahiko cada vez que pretendía estar enojada con él, pero en realidad no podía.

Y al muchacho, esa expresión le produjo un profundo dolor de estómago.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sanosuke?— volvió a hablar, intentando sonar severa, pero fallando terriblemente— Si continúas así, la casa se vendrá abajo.

—No es que necesite de mi ayuda para lograrlo; bien puede venirse abajo ella solita— murmuró el mayor a modo de broma.

Kaoru no se molestó en reprimir el chillido de molestia que se agolpó en su garganta. Alzó los puños, amenazante y a él solo eso le bastó para saber que lo mejor era optar por la defensa y proceder a cubrirse la cabeza para que ella no le golpeara demasiado fuerte. Entre risas, el moreno soportó los puños que ella repartía entre su pecho y los brazos que había puesto para protegerse la cara, hasta que ella se agotara.

—Vaya, Jou-chan; tienes un buen gancho derecho. Quién diría que en realidad eres una chica.

Ante eso, la aludida paró en seco su ataque contra el mayor y bajó la mirada, seria. El cambio en su semblante y en su estado de ánimo había sido lo suficientemente brusco y evidente como para que el chico frente a ella –teniendo en consideración lo necio, tonto y despistado que era- se dio cuenta.

—¿De verdad crees eso?— le preguntó con voz queda tras unos segundos de silencio que a él le parecieron eternos— ¿Realmente crees que no actúo como una chica?

Entonces Sanosuke supo que había metido la pata con ella y deseó con todo su ser que alguna fuerza de la naturaleza hiciera que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan idiota? Sabiendo lo ingenua y sensible que era, ir y decirle algo como eso, ¡pero qué idiota cabeza de pollo!

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, nervioso. ¿Qué decir?, ¿qué hacer?, se cuestionó mientras, sentado en el pasillo de cara al jardín, veía el rostro de Kaoru contraerse en una mueca deprimida.

—Jou-chan… vamos, no pongas esa cara— intentó animarla el chico con poco éxito—; te saldrán arrugas.

—¿Crees que si yo actuara más como una chica, Kenshin se fijaría en mí?— ella alzó el rostro en su dirección y él vio cómo unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules.

En ese instante, Sanosuke decidió que esperar que algún cataclismo lo hiciera desaparecer era mucho pedir; sería más rápido y fácil ir a que le pegaran un tiro en la cabeza con una de esas nuevas armas que venían de occidente.

Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y su estómago caérsele al piso, y se alegró genuinamente de no haber desayunado ese día porque estaba completamente seguro que de haber sido así, lo estaría devolviendo todo en ese segundo. La expresión de Kaoru le pareció entonces el peor de los golpes y su pregunta fue como si le estuvieran pidiendo que confesara haber cometido un delito.

¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle? Ciertamente, jugar a los golpes con un buscapleitos que le doblaba la altura, no era el paradigma de la femineidad. Más aún, lo único propiamente femenino que había en Kaoru, a simple vista, eran sus kimonos floreados. Pero no podía decirle eso, ¿o sí?

¿Por qué tenía que preguntárselo a él, en primer lugar? ¿No tenía ella amigas como Tae? ¡Qué se fuera a preguntarle a ella! Así él no se vería obligado a decir cosas por las que se seguro se ganaría un golpe de vuelta -y había que decir que ella golpeaba bastante fuerte con la espada de madera, no por nada era maestra asistente; Yahiko podía dar fe de aquello-.

—¿Por qué no…?— comenzó. Estuvo a punto de enviarla al Akebeko con Tae, pero algo lo detuvo al vuelo.

Era precisamente Tae la que le metía todas esas idioteces en la cabeza a Jou-chan. Megumi tampoco era buena idea. ¡Diablos, todo por Kenshin!

De pronto, la pregunta casi retórica de Kaoru pasó al olvido cuando recordó a su amigo pelirrojo, al menos guerrero que había visto jamás y con el corazón más noble que pisaba la faz de la Tierra. Y el corazón se le contrajo. Porque Kaoru estaba enamorada de Kenshin y no había nada ni nadie que pusiese cambiar ese hecho, y por mucho que a él le doliese, eso seguiría siendo así.

Pero no por eso a Sanosuke le dolía menos. Claro que no. Más bien, tener conocimiento de esto hacía que se sintiese doblemente perdedor y un pésimo amigo. Porque no solo había perdido en un duelo de espadas contra él, sino que también lo había hecho en una competencia unilateral por la mujer que amaba.

Por más que lo pensara seriamente e hiciera memoria, Sanosuke Sagara no podía conseguir recordar en qué carajos estaba pensando cuando comenzó a sentirse atraído por ella. Para él solo era la chica que seguía a Kenshin por todos lados, y antes de darse cuenta, ya no había vuelta atrás.

¿Qué tan idiota había que ser como para fijarse en la única chica a la que no debía mirar? Porque si de conquistarla se trataba, para él no había problema alguno; no era como si no hubiese seducido y desvestido a ninguna mujer con anterioridad, y por más rebeldes y ariscas que se mostraran, siempre acababan entre él y su cama. Megumi era la prueba viviente de eso. Pero con Kaoru las cosas eran distintas; los deseos de desprenderla de su kimono y hacerla madurar de un solo golpe no le faltaban, pero de solo pensarlo sentía como si estuviera cometiendo el peor de los pecados.

Sagara podía ser un buscapleitos, mal hablado y no tener empleo, pero no era, en absoluto, alguien que apuñalara a sus amigos por la espalda. Porque Kenshin, tonto y despistado, como siempre, correspondía al amor que Jou-chan le profesaba, solo que era demasiado _respetuoso_ como para hacérselo saber. Pero Sanosuke sí que lo sabía.

Kenshin era su amigo y no se toca a la mujer de un amigo –por más que esa mujer fuese Kaoru-. Hasta un tonto como él sabía eso.

—¿Sabes, Jou-chan?— comenzó el hombre, haciendo una mueca similar a una sonrisa desenfadada. Ella le miró expectante—, yo creo que ser maestra de kendo es algo que el resto de las chicas no haría— ante eso, la chica volvió a bajar la cabeza, apenada—, pero…

Y ahí estaba él, sacando todo el contenido de su corazón y enseñándoselo deliberadamente al mundo. Pero, ¿cómo responderle algo diferente si eso era lo que él realmente pensaba? La verdad era terrible y tangible. Para él y para Kenshin. Y para cualquier otro hombre que pasara frente a ella.

Colocó su gran manaza sobre la cabeza de _su_ señorita y le revolvió un poco el pelo, a modo de consuelo.

—Eso es lo que te hace especial, Jou-chan— _tan hermosa, tan tú_ — ¿Quién necesita a otra chica, cuando estás tú?— _¿quién quiere a una bella flor que no puede defenderse cuando la arrancan?_ — Kenshin no necesita nada de eso para fijarse en ti— _ciertamente, yo tampoco_ —. Él te conoció gracias a eso, y sería un completo idiota si no lo ve de ese modo _— y yo no dudaría en darle su merecido._

Ante eso, a Kaoru se le llenó el rostro de agua salada y sus ojos azules se le cerraron en una mueca que era francamente enternecedora. Él la contempló por un par de segundos, como si fuera la criatura más adorable que pisaba la faz de la Tierra, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, la chica se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándolo por el cuello y escondiendo su rostro en su hombro. Sanosuke tardó un minuto entero en reaccionar y, ruborizado hasta la raíz del pelo, agradeció que no hubiese nadie más en casa cuando la envolvió con sus fuertes y largos brazos por su delgada cintura y permitió que llorara en paz.

Porque Jou-chan era, ante todo, su amiga, y si había algo de lo que él se enorgullecía, además de ser un buen perdedor, era de ser un buen amigo.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Miércoles 21 de marzo de 2018**


End file.
